


Insight

by rabidsamfan



Category: The Wolves of Willoughby Chase Sequence - Joan Aiken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Bonnie is sometimes the good example.





	Insight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovely_ericas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_ericas/gifts).



Sylvia had always known that enduring was important. But she’d thought that pride was too, that standing on one’s own two feet and making do without asking for help was the proper way to live. But Bonnie, who had had so much more than Sylvia could have ever imagined before coming to Willoughby Chase, wasn’t proud. She never hesitated to ask for help. And the people she asked -- the good ones anyway -- were glad to help. That was the important part. It wasn’t an imposition, not really, not when people _wanted_ to help.

Sylvia couldn’t wait to tell Aunt Jane.


End file.
